


Here With You, Stars Above

by Muddledanguish



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddledanguish/pseuds/Muddledanguish
Summary: Luz reflects on her past few months in the Boiling Isles. Amity joins her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 32





	Here With You, Stars Above

Luz silently looked up at the pale moon above, it's blue aura emanating throughout the night sky. It was beautiful tonight, and slightly less damp than usual. Eda was downstairs messing around with some new glyphs Luz had taught her. It had been a few months since they had escaped from the emperor, and they had remained in hiding ever since. Eda had strictly forbidden even stepping foot near Hexside, so Luz could only do so much to see her friends. She could talk with Willow and Gus just fine, but Amity was more elusive. It was harder than ever for them to talk or see each other without raising suspicion, Amity's parents being strict and all.

There was a lot on her mind tonight, more than just her friends. More than the wrath of Emperor Belos himself. She missed home. She missed mami, most of all. The reality of the situation had suddenly dawned on her. She was truly stranded now. How would she even get home now? She should've been home months ago. 

Thoughts. For once Luz Noceda could not avoid them. They moved at breakneck pace, making her head spin. Feelings overtake her. Loneliness. Guilt. She gripped at her hair, subconciously hoping they'd somehow ease her racing mind. 

Until- 

Light footsteps. A door opening. The soft creak of a window.

A voice. 

"Hey, Luz." 

Amity? Luz whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of minty green hair and golden eyes in her pheripherals. "Hey, Luz... Eda told me you were up here." Amity replied softly as she motioned towards the door she came from. "Can... I join you?"she asked, a smidge of caution in her voice. "Amity?!!" Luz nearly jumped from her spot on the roof and embraced her in a tight hug. "I-I thought I'd never see you again, it's been so long!." Amity flustered at the swift physical contact. A small blush grew across her face. She had to admit, she missed it. "I'm so sorry Luz, I would've come sooner if I had the chance. At least we can catch up now!" Amity gave her a soft smile as she returned the human gesture. "Oh, yeah, sure!" Luz gestured to a space beside her. Amity's eyes widened in suprise, not expecting the quick and giddy reply. She made her way over to Luz and sat beside her on the roof of the owl house. 

"So... What brings you here Amity?" 

"O-Oh, yeah, right, it was nothing really..."

"Amity, you know you can talk to me right?" Luz looked into her somber golden orbs, illuminated by the moonlight. She could swear that they were almost glowing. 

"It's just my parents, they were having another huge party, where they invite all of the rich families over for dinner and drinks... I just couldn't stand spending another evening with Boscha and co... so I ran away. I didn't know where else to go but here." 

"I'm sorry Amity... but luckily for you, you came to the right place!" Luz tried to force a smile, but it quickly faltered into a frown.

"Luz, are you okay?" Amity asked with concern evident in her voice. She attempted to reach over to the human until she found herself tightly embraced yet again.

Heaving, sniffling, a flow of tears.

Amity could feel them staining her dress, but she didn't care. All that mattered is that she was here, with Luz.

"L-Luz?!" Amity looked down at her, eyes widening.

"I miss my mom! I miss home... I want to go home." 

"A-Amity, I need to tell her that I'm okay. What if she thinks I've gone missing forever, or worse, what if she thinks that her only daughter is dead!"  
She cried harder, clinging onto Amity like her life depended on it. 

"Luz, look at me." "I promise, I'll help you get back home. Whatever it takes." 

"Pinkie promise?" 

Amity didn't understand the human phrase, but she replied nevertheless. 

"Promise."

Luz chuckled and sat up straight as they both looked towards the moon.

"Thanks Amity." Luz replied with a soft smile.

"No problem." 

The two sat on the roof together, and began pointing out the stars, Amity teaching her all about the constellations on the boiling isles.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get something out before 2021, may or may not continue later on, hope you guys enjoy this one shot drabble!


End file.
